Todo aquello que brille
by Sady-AY
Summary: Lo inevitable sucede, Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran y desde entonces empieza el conteo hacia su amarga separación. AU. NaruSasuNaru. Leve MinaSasu.


Todo aquello que brilla  
-Introducción-

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias** : Este fanfic contiene —Universo Alterno, época moderna —Angst & Lemon —Romance _obviamente_ — _Leve_ MinaSasu... (Leer notas al final).

 **Resumen** : Sasuke quien lo ha tenido todo en la vida, es ahora un estoico universitario que se comporta de forma rebelde ante el futuro que se espera de él. Sin embargo, cuando descubre lo que realmente quiere aprenderá que las cosas no son para siempre. Incluso aunque se trate del chico del que se ha enamorado, un joven y talentoso pianista que no es lo que parece ser.

La historia empieza con Sasuke siendo el amante de Minato y determinado en no querer saber sobre la familia del mayor. Pero lo inevitable sucede, Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran y desde entonces empieza el conteo de su amarga separación.

* * *

.

Después de quitarse su chaqueta de cuero, Sasuke pasó su mirada de la obvia cama de aquella habitación a enfocarse en los azules ojos del mayor. Como la mayoría de las veces él fue quien dio el primer paso, acercándose al hombre con el propósito de besarlo y evitar cualquier pensamiento. Se besaron despacio saboreando al contrario, Sasuke tanteando de cierta forma el terreno, reconociendo con cada caricia los labios del otro luego de varios días de no hacerlo. Minato dejándose llevar por la no tan frecuente dulzura de Sasuke celebró con una leve sonrisa contra él al separarse.

Para el pelinegro el hacerlo _así_ , lento, poco a poco, le hacía crecer una confianza hacia el otro que no había esperado antes.

Si había empezado a interesarse por el rubio había sido al inicio por simple curiosidad.

Dos meses antes, Sasuke que frecuentaba antros y bares se había encontrado con el mayor en una ocasión en uno de esos lugares. Aquella vez seguramente Minato yendo allí buscando por sexo casual o incluso dispuesto a pagar por alguna prostituta, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke por supuesto que había dejado la idea.

Incluso decidió despedirse de él luego de cruzar algunas palabras y salir. Sasuke a quien le había parecido extraño ver a uno de los profesor de su universidad allí y sin nada mejor que hacer resolvió seguirlo.

A pocas cuadras el hombre se había sentido mareado, Sasuke se había aproximado y los dos habían terminado sentados uno al lado del otro en las escaleras de un edificio.

Conversaron por bastante tiempo hasta que Minato acercó su rostro al de Sasuke.

Le había besado. Un corto pero ambicioso beso producto del impulso gracias a su mente dispersa y relajada por el alcohol, aunque la situación no fue más allá esa vez porque el rubio recobrando un poco la consciencia y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, había salido corriendo de allí.

Sin embargo, inevitablemente encontrándose en pasillos o escaleras y con Sasuke siempre iniciando conversaciones, ambos empezaron a acercarse más al punto que un viejo beso que no había sido esperado se convirtió un día en uno hambriento.

Y Sasuke lo había tenido claro desde entonces... Minato era mayor, que hasta podría ser perfectamente su padre… y estaba casado además de tener un hijo, pero desde luego eran cosas que evitaba mencionar y que obviamente no le habían detenido hasta entonces.

Si algo lo caracterizaba era su faceta de rebelde y su poco afán por pensar detalladamente en las consecuencias o en lo que no llamara su atención.

Al menos estaba seguro de nunca poner un pie en casa de Minato, situación con la que el mayor sin duda alguna estaba de acuerdo. Ambos hasta el momento habían eludido cualquier mención de la familia de uno y del otro.

La de Minato porque por supuesto lo de esposa e hijo era muy complicado para meterlos por ahora en la ecuación, y la de Sasuke porque éste seguía siendo muy reservado al respecto.

Al menos dentro de sus planes no estaba dejar filtrar tan pronto a su familia que estaba dejando que lo follara un hombre mayor.

Pero Sasuke no estaba seguro de todo, si su progresiva necesidad por verle tenía que ver con alguna clase de enamoramiento o un acto rebelde sobre sus obligaciones, y si para el mayor él representaba un necesitado refugio o sólo el más grande de todos los pecados servido en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo había algo de consuelo en lo que hacían.

Minato lo agarró de su cintura y lo acercó más a él para comenzar un segundo beso en el que Sasuke no dudo en aumentar el ritmo. Su entrepierna comenzó a despertar dentro de sus ajustados pantalones negros mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata de él, y tanto su respiración como la de Minato se aceleraron. Sin duda alguna esta sería la tercera vez que lo harían, en un pequeño y limpio hotel cortesía del mayor.

* * *

La melodía se interrumpió.

Fue una nota equivocada que duró en perderse y Naruto había sentido con precisión el momento en que pasó. Es más, el momento exacto del movimiento traicionero que hizo su propio dedo. Un leve temblor en su meñique.

Naruto se detuvo, respiró y levantándose de inmediato del asiento caminó en largos pasos, girando y girando de un lado a otro, llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca y entrelazando sus dedos allí. Empezó a no sentirse tan bien, ese hueco en su pecho rumiando por más de carne hacía que a sus pulmones se le dificultara la sencilla tarea de respirar.

Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar...

Y si él no sabía cómo controlar su respiración seguiría luego sus manos, convirtiéndose éstas en sólo una extensión inútil de su cuerpo, unas falanges desconocidas a las que se les olvidaba qué hacer.

Eso era, quizá, el mayor temor que tenía.

No quería reconocerlo y nunca se lo había contado a alguien, ni siquiera a su propio padre que debía de sospecharlo.

Naruto Uzumaki, ¿próximo paciente de un centro mental o próximo gran pianista?

Pues cuando habían dos caminos tan diferentes, ¿quién quisiera saberlo?

De pequeño había tenido una pesadilla en donde él había querido correr pero su cuerpo no le obedeció y entonces murió. Esa cosa en su pecho —o en su estómago, pies, o manos— siempre había estado ahí y a veces podía sentirla claramente. Crepitando bajo su piel y recordándole su posible destino.

Naruto volvió a detenerse y quedó de nuevo frente a su amado piano. Su superficie de madera no tan reluciente como seguramente lo había sido décadas antes, pero sus 88 teclas blancas y negras todas al mismo tiempo admirables y crueles.

Había momentos en los que sentado allí en el piano parecía ser el único sobreviviente de algo, concentrado al punto de no necesitar de nada más y sintiendo que se fundía con él, una especie de absurdo abrazo con el que sentía que podía morir de felicidad, pero entonces, como hace un minuto, tenía que parar y desprenderse de allí al darse cuenta de que no era más que una ilusión. El hueco en su pecho, negro e infinito, era su verdadero calvario y la forma en que realmente iba a morir no era con sus manos moviéndose con libertad.

Se volvió a sentar, esta vez su espalda más encorvada y sus manos sobre su regazo. No se percató de cuando la luz de afuera había cambiado y que el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer detrás de la montaña de siempre.

Dejó pasar los minutos uno tras otro, solo y sin darse cuenta.

Sólo volvió en sí cuando las teclas del piano ya no estaban iluminadas sin recordar lo que acaso había estado pensando.

Miró en dirección a la ventana. La poca luz del sol formaba vagas sombras en donde podía aún llegar, aquí y allá un mero recuerdo del día que finalizaba, y aun así las formas y objetos aún se mantenían en su lugar.

Estaban allí hubiese o no luz que reconociera ante los ojos su presencia. Sólo si algo más fuerte las quitaba dejarían de serlo.

Así como él. Dejaría de ser él cuando aquel vacío lo consumiera.

Alzó su cristalina mirada hasta lo que más podía, hasta más allá de la baja montaña, hasta los árboles frondosos detrás de ella, del agua corriendo bajo su tierra, del gruñido de alguna cría, del giro perfecto de algún panal de abejas.

De la más pura vida que nacía de las mismas entrañas y de cuevas que no le tenían miedo al paso del tiempo.

Una idea empezó a tomar mayor forma en su cabeza; no acabaría como el paciente de un centro mental ni como un gran pianista. El suyo sería otro camino, uno lejos de ahí.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola! Es mi primer _fic yaoi_ que subo en esta página, aunque no soy nueva escribiendo. Quizás alguno me ha leído como "Sady" en Amor Yaoi, además que incluso he subido algunos fics heteros aquí.

Quiero que sepan que la elección de MinaSasu es principalmente por el argumento, me parece que le daría el impulso inicial que quiero a la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto. Espero les haya gustado, revieeeews?


End file.
